


Puppysitting

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Weredog!Fíli AU [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a while ago Waterliliyblue gave the suggestion of  - 'maybe Kili agrees to watch someone's puppies for the day but he ends up making Fili help or makes Fili do it by himself and the puppies drive Fili crazy'<br/>This is what appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while and I rather missed this 'verse, hopefully this'll have helped me get back into it and then I can finish the other prompts/suggestions I've got for it partially finished.

They were everywhere.

On his ears.

On his tail.

_Everywhere_.

Shaggy, gangly, over excitable lumps of brown fur with _sharp teeth_.

Fíli could see why his brother adored them, they were basically _him_ in puppy form. And as much as he loved his brother, he could barely contain _one_ Kíli.

Against six of his little furry clones?

He had no chance.

With a long suffering sigh that could barely be heard over the playful yips and growls, Fíli flopped to the floor, mindful of any wriggling furry lumps beneath him.

_Just a few hours in the morning_.

His brother had said.

_They’re not old enough to join the hunt yet, even for training._

He said.

_I thought it’d be fun if we looked after them._

‘We’ didn’t last very long.

Kíli’s archery skills were needed in the hunt apparently.

So Fíli got left behind to play puppy sitter.

…and morning had long since passed.

-x-

It was approaching late evening when Kíli carefully pushed open the door to their home, lip caught between his teeth and a guilty expression on his face.

He truly did feel bad abandoning Fíli with the puppies, but the others needed him, and he was sure Fíli would be able to cope.

The house was silent, save for the odd quiet snuffle.

Cocking his head slightly, Kíli followed the sounds.

He found the source on the rug before the hearth.

Fíli, in his dwarf form, lay on his front, cheek resting on his folded arms.

One of the pups lay curled up on the small of his back, a second sprawled out along the length of his spine, back paw kicking in a dream.

Three others were curled as close to his sides as they could, one with it’s nose shoved under Fíli’s armpit.

The final puppy lay tangled in his hair, golden stands in it’s mouth, suckling them in comfort.

Kíli bit his lip harder to stop any noise from escaping, Fíli wouldn’t thank him for cooing over him when he woke up.

Moving slightly closer he spotted Fíli’s ear through his hair, the skin red and sore from the nibbling of needle like teeth. He couldn’t help but wince in sympathy, deciding to hunt out their supply of aloe vera before waking the slumbering pile, in the hope that it would help sooth his potentially grumpy brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so originally Fili was going to be laying on his back with a pup on his belly rising and falling as he breathed, but then I remembered that when he changes back into dwarf form, well, he's naked, and that puppy that would be on his belly is the one that was playing tug o' war with his tail, that's not a pup you want anywhere near exposed male genitalia.


End file.
